New York Comic Con 2014 WikiaLive Photos
Gotham Panel Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_001.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_002.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_003.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_004.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_005.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_006.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_007.JPG Reedpop_Wikia_NYCC2014_Gotham-Panel_008.JPG Disney's Big Hero 6 / Tomorrowland Panel NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_001.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_002.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_003.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_004.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_005.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_006.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_007.jpg NYCC-2014_Panel-Photos_008.jpg Game of Thrones Fan Forum Panel Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.35.57_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.43.51_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.43.37_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.40.51_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.39.31_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.37.35_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_10.36.28_AM.png Fanforum-nycc2014-werthead.png Fanforum-nycc2014-portmannairn.png Fanforum-nycc2014-podrick.png Fanforum-nycc2014-jamie.png Fanforum-nycc2014-02.png Fanforum-nycc2014.png Fanforum-kristiannairn.png Fanforum-nycc2014-flowercrowns.png Fanforum-nycc2014-flowercrowns2.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_11.04.48_AM.png Thursday, October 9, 2014 NYCC2014-Wikiabands.jpg Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_6.55.20_AM.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-09_at_6.55.03_AM.png Greenarrowcosplay-nycc2014.jpg Nycc2014-gandalfcosplay.jpg|Young Gandalf! Nycc2014-wikiafanforum prep.png|Final prep for Wikia Fan Forum Nycc2014-rilakkuna girls.jpg Nycc2014-fantasiagame.jpg|Playing some Fantasia! Nycc2014-walterwhitecosplay.jpg|Walter White is alive and Jessie is working at Pollos Hermanos Nycc2014-foodtruck-gamora.jpg|Gamora found our food truck! Nycc2014-fanforum-oberyn.jpg|Oberyn Martell is at the Wikia Fan Forum! Fanforum-tweet-nycc2014.png Nycc2014-darkhelmetcosplay.jpg NYCC-2014_Wikia_Fan_Army_Food_Truck_Bitgamer1_001.jpg|Bitgamer scores 1K points with a Food Truck selfie! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0001.jpg|Avatar face-off during Thursday night wrap-up NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0002.jpg|Star Wars Fanpedia and Wookieepedia represented at the Wikia Food Truck NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0003.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0004.JPG NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0005.JPG NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0006.JPG NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0007.JPG NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0008.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0009.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0010.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0011.jpg Friday, October 10, 2014 Foodtruck Scout Regiment .jpg|Scout Regiment Represent! supermanfight.jpg|Superman and Parasite zeldamajora.jpg|Zelda and Majora tina.jpg|Tina from Bob's Burgers ghostbusters.jpg|Who you gonna call? Nycc2014-maleficent-nukecola.png|Maleficent enjoying some Nuke Cola Nycc2014-jokervbatman.jpg|Uh oh! Nycc2014-cosplay2.jpg Foodtruck-smiledip-supergirl.jpg|Even superheroes need some snacks! Nycc2014-rooster.JPG Foodtruck-cosplay3.JPG|That's just awesome Nycc2014-hallview.JPG Nycc2014-cosplay03.JPG nycc2014-armytwo-cosplay.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0012.jpg|Lantern Corps Cosplay! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0013.jpg|Very creative #WikiaFoodTruck selfie for 1K pts! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0014.jpg|Breaking Bad / Superhero crossover cosplay - complete with "meth" ! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0015.jpg|Disney Fantasia Booth rewards NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0016.jpg|Would you like Frylock with that? NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0017.jpg|Mabel meets Mabel NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0018.jpg|Painted pin-ups NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0020.jpg|Cutest lil cosplayer... NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0021.jpg|Lex Luthor with "Sims" looking staff NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0022.jpg|Rebirth of the Cool! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0023.jpg|@consweetcon "Running it!" NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0024.jpg|@karwejna "Four more years... of con!" NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0025.jpg|@karwejna #WikiaFoodTruck selfie for 1K pts NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0026.jpg|@nataliegerke First day collage w/ Wikia Food Truck Saturday, October 11, 2014 Foodfictionpanel-nycc2014.jpg|Our Wikia Food Fiction Panel! Tattoosigning chrisavellone.jpg|Warframe's Chris Avellone signed a tattoo today. What did you do? Nycc2014-dccosplay.jpg|DC COSPLAY IS GREAT! Foodfictionpanel.jpg|Check out the crowd at our Food Fiction panel! Nycc2014-chrisavellone.jpg Foodfiction-warframebandanas.jpg|Fans enjoying their Warframe bandanas! Nycc2014-TED.jpg Nycc2014-doctorwhocosplay.jpg Wolverine-nycc2014.jpg|Who wore it better? Foodtruck-foodpanel.jpg|Food Fiction panelists at the Fantasy Food truck. Foodception! Nycc2014-cosplaywrestler.jpg Nycc2014-stairsline.jpg Wilfred-nycc2014.jpg Nycc2014-varys.jpg Trekcensus-batgirl.jpg Varys-nycc2014pic.jpg Nycc2014-r2d2.png Fantasyfoodpanel02.JPG NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0027.jpg|Battling for Gotham in Gotham NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0028.jpg|Mission accomplished NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0032.jpg|Peep that Pip-Boy NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0033.jpg|Wikia Fantasy Food panelists NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0034.jpg|Who wore it best? NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0035.jpg|Ted 2 filming @ NYCC NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0036.jpg|Chris Avellone made Nukapedia admin Two Bears' dreams come true NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0037.jpg|"it was great to be here with the geeks and be sober" -Mike Tyson NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0038.jpg|Freshly squeezed "Greedy Milk" NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0039.jpg|@tayloser at the Wikia Food Truck NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0040.jpg|@TehShadyGuy scores some "Greedy Milk" at the Fantasy Food Panel NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0041.jpg|The amazing Rebecca Sugar & Yazzy Dream try bacon pancakes @ the Wikia Food Truck NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0042.jpg|@TeeAyWhyElOhAre tries "Smile Dip" @ the Wikia Food Truck NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0043.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0044.jpg|Starro!!! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0045.jpg|Another empty Bacon Pancake wrapper ;) Sunday, October 12, 2014 NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0046.jpg|The fans ran wild with our #WikiaFoodTruck Fan Art walls NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0047.jpg|Smart money's still on Batman... NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0048.jpg NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0049.jpg|Bender: minus an antenna, plus beer NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0050.jpg|Gideon and Bill Cipher stopped by the #wikiafoodtruck today NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0051.jpg|Batgirl vs. Supergirl NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0052.jpg|Vintage-style cosplay, serious girl power among NYCC superfans! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0053.jpg|It's dangerous on the floor @ NYCC! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0054.jpg|No more room on the #WikiaFoodTruck Fan Art wall? This girls begs to differ! NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0055.jpg|Our very own Eric Moro at the #WikiaFoodTruck NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0056.jpg|Batman, laying down the hurt on Superman with his green Ace NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0057.jpg|Don't mess with Jake... NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0058.jpg|Then, right on cue, look who #wikialive found looking for sense beans... NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0059.jpg|These Adventure Timers committed fully NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0060.jpg|He-man gets hungry too. Nbd. NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0061.jpg|Omg this pic...the sonic screwdriver...I AM DEAD NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0062.jpg|"Close to the back, but close enough for the Action for the Karate Kid Panel" -@Bitgamer1 NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0063.jpg|The family that cosplays together... NYCC-2014_WikiaLive_0064.jpg|Glad to catch this smash bros crew at the #wikiafoodtruck powering through to the #nycc finish line Category:NYCC 2014 Category:WikiaLive Images Category:Images